The Dead Statesman
by Crack Dandy
Summary: Mycroft was sent to a secret meeting point, because someone messaged him that he is going to get important information on a threat to the national security there. As soon as he meets an old enemy in his brother's coat, he gets to know that someone has to die.


The Dead Statesman

Mycroft was sent to a secret meeting point, because someone messaged him that he is going to get important information on a threat to the national security there. So he gets to the meeting point and sees no other than Moriarty:

Mycroft: "I knew it was you. There are at least ten cameras looking at you and snipers ready to shoot. Don't do anything you might regret."

Moriarty: "Regrets? Me?" (He smiles)

Moriarty: "I'm just here to give you something back you might miss."

Mycroft: "You are wearing Sherlock's Coat"

Moriarty: "Gooood deduction big brother"

Mycroft frowns angrily and sees a black car pulling into the street.

Moriarty: "This will be amazing. Your face will need a soundtrack" (he pulls out his phone)

A song begins playing while the car parks in front of them: Kiss from Prince.

Mycroft takes a deep breath and while he tips his umbrella nervously on the pavement "Wo am I going to meet?" He asks and looks at the parking car in front of them. "You just leave it all up to me. I'm gonna show you what it's all about," sings Moriarty along the song playing on his phone and opens the door of the black Jag. Mycroft frowns "There is no way you are going to convince me to set a foot in this car" "Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with. I just want your extra time and your" …. While singing, he pulls out a gun "Kiss" he points it to Mycroft's head "You have a rather strange taste in humor, Mr. Criminal" "No. No. No. It's Mr. Sex. Now come on, get in the car with me handsome."

Mycroft looked around and considered giving one of the snipers on the roof on the other side of the road a sign, but thought about Moriarty's coat, which showed him that he had contact with his brother and he might be in danger. He gets into the car and sits down on the beige leather seats "So, where are you taking me?" asks Mycroft and senses that his pulse is faster than usual, something which he only experienced before while exercising, or while seeing a cake with lemon icing. "Oh, some romantic place. Just you and I. I will melt your ice, Iceman." Says Moriarty without looking away from his phone "Mr. Ice, we both know you don't really care about your brother." "I… well … I certainly do." "He is your tool. He is of use to you and that's why you safe him." "That's not possibly the truth. He is my brother and I care for him, as brothers do." "So you care for him, but not any other soul in this world?" Mycroft looks out of the window and recognizes the area. He looks at Moriarty who has a grim on his face. They are pulling into Baker Street.

When the car stops at 221b Baker Street, Mycroft takes a deep breath "It's always him, isn't it?" he looks at Moriarty. "Just in Time for tea with your brother." The two get out the car and go towards the black wooden door, where Mycroft corrects the doorknocker. Moriarty laughs "So alike, you and Sherlock." "No. He leaves it odd and I correct it." "Sums up your relationship." Says Moriarty and opens the ajar door. The further they get on the squeaking steps, the more Mycroft wonders what he is doing here. His face looks more than surprised as he sees his brother Sherlock preparing the afternoon tea as soon as he steps into the kitchen. "What the hell is this about, Sherlock?!" "Just inviting my brother for tea." Sherlock smirks and looks to Moriarty, who winks at him. "And what on earth does this terrible person have to do with all this?!" "Me? Terrible? What an understatement! Cookie?" "Not until one of you tells me what is going on!"

They sit down by the fireplace. Silence. When Mycroft tries to break the silence, Sherlock interrupts him: "In short: Moriarty is not dead, which, obviously, you knew and didn't tell me. He needs a comeback, I need one too. We need us and therefore we need you." He takes a sip of his tea "This doesn't make any sense, little brother. If this is any of your childish games, I'll leave. There's a country to take care of." He is about to stand up, when Moriarty looks at Sherlock and says: "Some people aren't loyal to you. They are loyal to the need of you. Once their needs change, so does their loyalty." "You know nothing!" Says Mycroft angrily gets back to his chair "This is my brother. At least I didn't try to kill him." Sherlock and Moriarty laugh "Well, your presence kills me every time, brother." Says Sherlock and continues laughing. Mycroft turns up his nose, then looks down to the ground.

"So, what do you need me for exactly?" "I was dead. Shot myself in the head. That rhymes…." "And?!" Mycroft becomes bugged "Well, I want to be alive again, but no one will trust my expertise anymore after all that stress concerning my death. So, I will need a comeback that will show all people out there that Mr. Sex is back. Powerful than ever. Your brother's image was challenged recently and his credibility got carried off. All those bollocks around Smith and Mary and John…and..." Sherlock interrupts "What he wants to say is, that he needs to do something that is so shocking to the whole of England that all criminals are reminded of who is the boss. What is my role? I will solve the case, his case, obviously. A case that probably is the most important in my career. A case that will make people trust me again." "He just wants to show off, but that's not my business." Says Moriarty, stands up and walks behind Mycroft, who looks worried at Sherlock "The hero always needs a villain, right? What is this case then?"

"Somebody needs to die," whispers Moriarty and comes close. Mycroft looks into his eyes: "Who?" he could read from Moriarty's face who this person might be and takes a deep breath: "When?" "As soon as possible," says Sherlock and rests his head on his hands. He always knew that the day will come when his younger brother will finally proof he is mad: "I am not. Sherlock. I will not." He hears a clicking behind his head. It is Moriarty who threatens him with a gun. "Sherlock this is insane!" Sherlock grins and jumps on his feet "No, brother. This is going to be fun!" "Put that gun away!" Moriarty strokes Mycroft's face with his gun: "I thought you might like it that way."

Sherlock: "So, how you want to die?"

Moriarty: "We could push him down St. Barths. You enjoyed the view on that day. I guess your brother would, too."

Mycroft: "I'm not going to…."

Sherlock: "…die? Oh, you will. Everyone is informed. Mommy already knows about it. So, no worry."

Mycroft: "I have to work."

Sherlock: "You can work when you are dead. From your safe house."

Mycroft: "I…"

Moriarty: "We should tell him."

Mycroft: "Tell what?!"

Sherlock: "We already know how we will kill you. Your body will be missing though. But that's why nobody, except me, will be able to solve the case. I will solve it without a body. Moriarty's men will bring you down under and he will get the message out: the British Government is dead."

Mycroft rolls his eyes: "Is this really necessary?" Sherlock parrots him "Is this really necessary? Of course, it is! And now let's bring it on."

Moments later Mycroft finds himself on top of the Tower Bridge. Moriarty laughs: "This is funny, because without you we wouldn't have gotten any access. I'm glad they didn't remember my face." Mycroft looks visibly afraid, but tries to hide it. "What will happen, when I…" he stops and looks down to the water "… when I … jump." Moriarty laughs; "Splash!" "Don't enjoy the bath too much, it will be cold," says Sherlock and takes two pairs of handcuffs out of his pockets.

Mycroft: "What is this for?"

Moriarty: "There are people watching. They are taking pictures of what is happening. Letting you jump down without them wouldn't proof I'm here to take my crown back. Now, hands on your back and feet together."

Sherlock: "Just do it, brother. You'll be safe. I promise." Sherlock begins to cuff his hands and feet.

Mycroft: "Can I call someone?"

Sherlock: "The police… I mean… Lestrade … is already informed. He will get the case."

Mycroft looks confused. Sherlock smiles: "You will jump into the water, sink to the bottom and wait. You will probably lose your consciousness." "I will what?" "You. Will. Be. Safe. I promise." Both look each other in the eyes. Moriarty laughs "Rule number two: Don't trust Sherlock when he says you will be fine," he looks at Sherlock "And what is my rule number one?" "Sherlock is a sissy. And now, off you pop!" Mycroft walks one step closer to the edge, his heart is racing. His hands feel cold and sweaty as he looks towards the Tower "Sherlock, would you mind taking off my tie for me? I'm afraid it will get stuck somewhere." Sherlock gets close to Mycroft and takes his tie off "Keep it," says Mycroft and watches Sherlock pouch it into his pocket "I will." Moriarty groans: "Urgh, stop this emotional talk. Let's get to business." He rushes towards Mycroft and pushes him down the bridge, his feet slip and he falls into the Thames. He could have never imagined what falling really feels like and counts the seconds until he crashes into the cold water. The water swallows him like a hungry giant. Just before he loses his consciousness, he can see three divers in the distance.

After his trip to Scotland to sort himself out and get some rest, John walks into 221B Baker Street. He rushes up the stairs: "Sherlock? I came back earlier!" he looks around the flat "Sherlock?" when Sherlock jumps up behind his armchair, he lets his bags fall to the ground with shock. "I came back earlier." "I noticed," says Sherlock and looks like a child hiding something from his parents "how was it…in…Ireland?" "Scotland… I was in Scotland. How are you? I came back because I heard about Mycroft… About his…" "Tea, John?" John looks confused "Are you alright, Sherlock?" John follows him into the kitchen "Sherlock, our mailbox is flooded with thousands of requests, since you solved your brothers case. I don't quite understand how you could convince Scotland yard you solved the case without having his… body." "Oh, sit down John. I have his body." "You have what?!" Sherlock smiles when he serves John a cup of tea. "Wasn't it great, John?" "What? What was great?" "My brother's death." "Your brother's…?! Are you being a dick, again?" "The people trust me. The game is on again. They know I. Am. The. King." "The King? Of what? Of all your bloody body parts in the fridge?" "The King of solving crimes. Weren't you surprised?" John takes a sip of his tea, which tastes cold and bitter. He shudders: "Surprised? Indeed. Moriarty is back and this won't be fun." Both look to the ceiling when they hear a loud noise upstairs "It will be so much fun, John." John stops breathing when he hears someone coming down the stairs from his room above the kitchen. His face slips when he looks in the eyes of no other than Mycroft Holmes. "As I said. I have the body. Say hello to our new roommate." HH


End file.
